webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue Ranger
'Rescue Ranger ' is the 16th episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 113th episode overall. Synopsis Ranger Tabes helps The Bears rescue Charlie after he gets captured by a villainous game hunter. Plot The episode begins at nighttime in The Cave, where the bears are watching Creatures of Mystery on television. Rebecca Turnman is interviewing a booby-trapper named Courtney on his hunt for an elusive creature (which Courtney coins as a "Yowie") before he begins tracking it down. Back at the cave, Ranger Tabes suddenly appears at the front door, alarming the bears to come with her to show them something. In the forest, Tabes shows the bears her discovery, she has found Charlie and is feeding him cheese puffs for awhile from a distance. Realizing this, the bears deny seeing anything and insist they forget about it, but Tabes refuses, clarifying that she doesn't want to capture him anymore, instead to protect him from afar. They consider telling Tabes the truth and is about to do so, before Charlie spots them hiding in the bushes and greets the bears. When he sees that Tabes is with them, he panics and tries to run away but they find themselves trapped in a cage while Charlie gets captured in a net. Once Courtney appears, Tabes attempts to reason with him to release Charlie, but he refuses and takes him away to his hideout. Ice Bear causes their cage to collapse and a flustered Tabes demands an explanation from the bears about Charlie. Defeated, they explain to Tabes that they personally know about Charlie and needed to protect him from her because of Charlie's fear of humans. Understanding this, Tabes vows to save Charlie, teaming up with the bears to find the trapper and start with following Charlie's snakes. Meanwhile, at the trapper's hideout cabin, Charlie gets thrown in a cage and begs Courtney to let him go, to no avail as Courtney explains his intentions to expose Charlie to the world for fame and leaves him. Tabes and the bears manage to find the cabin but Tabes points out the area around them is loaded with traps. Attempting to proceed cautiously, Panda ends up getting trapped in a cage while Grizzly gets stuck in a pit, with bars closing on top before he can escape. Tabes and Ice Bear find themselves surrounded by an array of bear traps and run for it. Once they manage to make it to the cabin, they split up to separate entrances and spot Charlie. Before Ice Bear can free him, he is shot with a tranquilizer dart by Courtney and falls unconscious. With Tabes the only one left, she engages Courtney in a fight using a bear trap while he is armed with a crossbow. Once he manages to knock her off-balance and chains her to the floor, she manages to defeat him by pulling out the rug he's standing on, causing him to stumble into one of the cages while accidentally freeing Charlie as well. As Tabes locks the trapper up, she sees that Charlie has escaped and leaves him be. When morning comes, the bears are freed and Courtney is taken away to be arrested while Panda is trying to wake up Ice Bear, who is still unconscious from the tranquilizer. Tabes once again spots Charlie in the bushes and calls out to him while feeding him cheese puffs, declaring to always protect him and proclaims him as a friend. Deciding to come out of hiding, Charlie appears in front of her and gives her a snake skin as a gift of gratitude for saving his life and considers her his first human friend. Taking the present, Tabes and Charlie go their separate ways and the episode ends. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Ranger Tabes * Charlie * Courtney (debut) * Rebecca Turnman Trivia * This is the first episode Ranger Tabes helps The Bears rescue Charlie even though she tried to capture him at first and finally got to see what he actually looks like up close since she tried to find out what he is in the episode "Creature Mysteries". It is also the first episode Charlie befriends a human. * Charlie is referred to as a Yowie, which is a mythical humanoid creature similar to the Bigfoot from Australia. ** Panda asked if Yowie referred to a chocolate drink. In real life, Yowie the chocolate drink is named after Yowie the mythical creature, and the drink's marketing mascots are creatures similar to the Yowie. * When Ice Bear tries to free Charlie from the cage, he gets hit by a bone arrow and passes out fainting but doesn't wake up during the episode. * The Bears finally tell the truth to Ranger Tabes about Charlie that he's their friend. * Ranger Tabes doesn't wear her ranger pants in this episode this time, she's instead wearing ranger shorts. * This is the first episode Ranger Tabes calls Charlie by his real name. Errors TBA International Premieres * September 15, 2018 (Southeast Asia) * November 16, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos TBA id:Rescue Ranger Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 4 Category:Ranger Tabes Episodes Category:Charlie Episodes Category:R